LUCKY
by PurpleMadness742
Summary: Sam is in love with her best friend, Freddie, but Freddie is in love with Sam's other best friend, Carly. She tried everything to tell him how she feels, but everything is disarray when Freddie started dating Carly. Sam is a little bit OOC here.
1. I Wanna Die

**LUCKY**

**by: Purple Madness**

**Disclaimer: I am a 13 year old girl, do I look like Dan Schneider.**

**a/N: Here's another multi-chap fic. This is drama! Yeah, you read it right. The funny thing is, I am a girl who hates drama and cheesiness and stuff, but I always write drama! I don't know why, but those things just pop up in my head. Well, I hope you enjoy the story.**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: I Wanna Die<p>

Here I am listening to the song 'Lucky'. I sighed. Am I really lucky to be in love with my best friend? Maybe yes, maybe not. But what if my best friend is in love with my other best friend. I sighed again.

Okay let's see, on the plus side, it's good that he's my best friend, I've known him since we were in our diapers, and I know he doesn't hurt girls for no good reason, he could be trusted, he's really nice and sweet and very caring, and above all, he's perfect. Well, not too perfect. Perfectly imperfect!

On the minus side, he'll _never_ love me back. He's so head-over-heels with Carly, and _nothing _will stop him from loving her, not even me, his best friend. I always remind him that Carly will never love him back, but he keeps ignoring my advice. He only looks at me as his friend or some enemy. Or frienemy as some calls it. _That's it_ and nothing more. I can't blame him for loving Carly. I mean, everyone loves Carly. She's really nice and sweet, plus, smart and really hot. All the boys are after her and picks her over me. She's perfect for Freddie. And I'm nothing compared to her. I know that I should hate her. But I can't. I wanted to, but I can't.

We've been closer than usual since our sophomore year. That was after our first kiss. But we agreed to never bring it up, ever. Maybe because it doesn't mean anything to him. Just one simple kiss. That's it. But for me, it meant _A LOT_. But we're so close, that he even calls me with a regular nickname, Princess. I love that nickname. But I call him mean nicknames, but he knows I don't mean it. I think. Well, I hope.

But some of this days, I'm going to tell him how I feel about him. But I don't know when or how. Everything should be perfect by that time.

We were alone in the studio. He was triple checking his equipments before the show. Nerd. I'm here sitting in the bean bag, fiddling with the index cards that Carly made - that I never read - and Carly is nowhere in sight.

I think this is a perfect time.

I was staring at him. And I wish he hadn't noticed me.

"Hey, Fredlumps." I called. He looked down to me, away from his equipment.

"Yeah?" he asked and then turning back his attention to his dork stuff.

"Can I tell you something?" I said.

"You're already telling me something." He said.

"Haha." I fake/sarcastic laugh. "I meant something important." I said seriously.

"Fine. Shoot." He said as he glanced at me.

"Freddie, I-I think… I think…" I stuttered.

"Wait, did you just called me Freddie?" he asked surprisingly. I just shook my head.

"I think I'm in—" right there, when I already have my courage, Carly walked through, cutting me right in the middle on what I'm saying. Nice. Very nice.

"Hey guys, look what I've got!" Carly announced. We both got surprised and looked up to her. "It's the new pearphone!"

"Whoa, really?" Freddie asked excitedly as he rushed towards her and took the pearphone.

"Oh yeah!" she answered bubbly. I stood up, put a grin on my face - I hope they don't notice it was fake - trying to hide my upset face.

"That's so cool!" I said excitedly.

"Oh, it's the latest pearphone. It got a lot of apps and is very high tech. This must cost a fortune!" Freddie informed as he examined the phone.

"Where'd you get it?" I asked curiously.

"My dad gave it to me for my birthday." Carly answered.

"But your birthday is until next month." Freddie reminded.

"Yeah. But he have to send this to me this week. Since next month, they have a mission thingy and are not allowed to be distracted. Well, for him that is, since he's the new general or captain thingy." Carly informed.

Of course she doesn't know what her dad's new position is. All she think about is herself anyway.

Okay that was really mean. I can't believe I just said that to Carly. Maybe she really just don't know his dad's new position. Yeah. Maybe she just doesn't know.

"That's great!" Freddie and I said in unison. And that's another thing I like about us. We often speak in unison and sometimes, we even finish each other's sentence!

"I'm so happy for your dad." I added.

"Yeah, whatever." She said, not taking her eyes off her phone. I flinched at her comment and raised as eyebrow at her. but she didn't saw. She and Freddie had their eyes glued on the new phone. I just shook my head.

Then something beeped and Freddie took it from his pocket.

"A minute before the show guys." He announced.

Well, that didn't go well. Thanks to Carly. Yup, always Carly. Maybe next time.

2 days had passed. It was the weekend. I'm heading Carly's apartment, but I was thinking of going to Freddie's first. You know to tell him how I feel about him. I was getting closer to the 8th floor. I took the stairs to build up some courage while walking, and at the same time thinking of what I should say.

Soon I reached 8th floor. I was walking down the aisle (in between their doors) facing straight ahead then looking back and forth on my left to my right. If going Carly's and tell him some other time or go straight to his door and tell him how I feel. I think I've been standing there for 5 minutes or so until I made up my mind.

I'm going to the door on my left. I turned to my left raised my clenched fist, ready to knock. Having dilemma if I'm going to continue or not, the door burst open and Freddie ran over me, knocking me off to the ground, not even noticing me and ran straight ahead to Carly's door.

"OW! HEY!" I yelled before he could turn the knob. He stopped and looked down to me.

"Oh hey Sam. What are you doing at the floor?" he asked dumbly.

"Oh nothing." I said sarcastically. "I'm just chillin' here."

"Oh, okay." He said as said as he started turning the knob again. He went inside, without even helping me up.

"What the heck?" I yelled. I stood up and marched inside the door.

"Carly, what's the emergency?" I heard Freddie yell from the kitchen talking to Carly. Of course Carly. It's always Carly.

"I'm just kidding Freddie. There's no emergency. I'm just—" Carly started but I interrupted her.

"What the hell Dishrag!" I yelled angrily.

"Oh hey Sam!" Carly greeted excitedly.

"Why the heck did you just leave me there on the floor, in the middle of the hallway, after knocking me down!" I yelled on top of my lungs as I walk closer to him.

"Well you said you were just chillin' there." Freddie defended.

"I was being sarcastic you diphthong!" I yelled as I thumped him in the forehead.

"Why would Sam be chilling in the middle of hallway?" Carly butted in.

"That's what I'm talking about here!" I shouted.

"I don't know. Because she's lazy?" Freddie said. Okay, that hurt. I know that I'm lazy, but I don't like somebody tell that to my face, especially if that somebody is the person I'm in love with. And because if that, I slapped him. Hard. Then I marched towards the couch.

As I plopped down on the couch, I turned to Freddie and gave him a deadly stare.

"I'm not done with you Benson." I threatened. "You're lucky I'm really tired." I lied. Then I looked at the TV and took the remote and went channel surfing.

Okay, that didn't go well. I didn't pictured it to be this way.

A week had passed. And here I am again. Building up courage to tell him how I feel. We're at school. He was putting his books in his locker. I walked towards him.

"Hey Freddie." I called.

"Oh hey Princess. Wanna grab so—" he paused as he stood up. "You called me Freddie again. I think you're gonna tell me something. And I'm really sorry about the hitting you off to the ground. I really didn't mean it."

"It's okay." I said. "And yeah, I'm going to tell you something."

"Is this the same thing you were supposed to tell me last week."

"Yeah." I smiled. _'He remembered?' _I thought, blushing a little.

"Oh, okay. Go ahead."

"Well, you see I-I'm kinda—" I started. My throat is getting dryer and dryer.

"Oh wait. I need to tell you something first." He interrupted.

"What?" He looked around and saw that there's no one in the hallway.

"I need your help." He said.

"What help?" I asked as I raised an eyebrow.

"I need your help to win Carly's heart." He said straight. I swear, my heart just stop beating for a second or two.

"Wha-what?" I croaked. I can't speak since my throat is dryer than ever. I can't believe this is really happening. It must be the apocalypse! I never knew that Freddie would go farther like this! Asking for my help! To win Carly's heart! That's so insane.

"Come on. Just this once Sam. I've never asked your help before." I just stood there, my mouth open. I tried to speak, but nothing comes out. "I mean, I helped you before." And now, I closed my mouth and raised as eyebrow at him. 'Cause I have no idea what he's talking about. "You know. About the Missy thing. I totally gave up that school at sea thing just for you, so Missy would be away from you."

"Well, how come you didn't tell me that?" I said snapping out.

"I don't know, it just didn't come up."

"Whatever. But that thing is different!" I pointed.

"So? If you help me with this one, that would make us even."

"Yeah, not really. I told you, I don't play even. But Frednub, desperate much?" he ignored the last part of what I said and started speaking again.

"Come on Sam. I know it's crazy and really stupid."

"Well, it really is." I added, but he ignored it.

"And I know you would say that Carly will never love me back. But I know that I really have a chance on her this time. I noticed she was getting closer to me and kind of flirty. So I think that she's falling for me too. So, please Sam, help. Help me to make her believe that I really am the one for her." he said. He did not just said that. I wanted to laugh at his face and make fun of him for being so corny. But instead, I just stared at him, dumbfounded, my mouth hanging open again, not a single word or sound is coming out of me. "Fine, if you won't help me, then I guess I'm just gonna have to ask somebody else." He tried to turn around but I stopped him.

"Wait!" I said. He looked at me. I looked at him directly into his eyes, his eyes full of hope, and I know that he meant what he said.

"Are you ju—"

"Are you nuts?" I whispered. I am really shocked. I can't believe that he would be like this.

"No! How could you say that? I love Carly! And I'll do anything for her." he said. And with that, I knew that I really have no chance with him. 'Cause he's eyes says so. And if you heard something fall and break like a fragile glass, it was my heart.

"You really sound so desperate." I said quietly. But he didn't heard me.

And right then, Carly walked in.

"Hey guys. I'm waiting for you in the cafeteria!" she said cheerfully. Freddie and I are both shocked. "Why do guys look like you just saw a ghost."

"N-nothing." Freddie stuttered. I said nothing. And there she goes. Stepping on my broken heart.

"Let's go then!"

Here I go again. I knew today's going to be it. It's been 2 weeks since he asked for my help. And I gave him no help. I didn't want to help 'cause 1) I love him and why would I help him make Carly fall in love with him; and 2) I don't do matchmaking. He tried 3 attempts but all of them failed. I knew he has no chance with Carly. And every time I hear his failure, my heart is slowly going back to its original position.

So here I am, in the Groovy Smoothies, waiting for him since he said he wanted to meet me and tell me something that he cannot say through phone. Maybe he's gonna tell me that he's giving up on Carly. That would be sweet. Well, I'm 90% positive. I don't know about the other 10% though.

I heard the bell rang. I looked at the door, and there he was.

"Hey Princess!" he greeted with a huge grin on his face. He seems really excited. Okay, my prediction is not really like that. I expect him to be all sad and teary.

"Hey Nub." I greeted back. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"I'll tell you later. First, what do you want me to get you?"

"The usual."

"Got it. Stay." He walked to the counter and ordered our smoothies. Soon he came back with two smoothies on his hands. "One for you and one for me."

"Thanks." His smile is still plastered in his face. "Why smile so much?"

"It's the news I got you."

"Then, spill it!" I said impatiently as I sip on my smoothie.

"Carly and I are finally dating!" He announced. I spit out the smoothies in my mouth.

"What?" I yelled.

"I told you, Carly and I are da—"

"No, no, no, no, no." I said fast, interrupting him. "I heard you! That's not what I meant. That was just an expression."

"Oh okay." He said. "Aren't you happy? Oh, why bother asking. I know the answer anyway."

"I can't believe this." I said.

"Me neither!" he said excitedly.

"You're back together?" I said still in shock.

"I know right? And the hero thing is finally not the reason she loves me. She loves me for me!"

"She really said that she _loves you_?"

The grin on his face still hasn't come off. "Uh-huh!"

I really can't believe this. My heart just got ran over by a big truck. It got crushed so hard. And it really hurts. I wanna die. Right now. God, would someone just plant a bullet in my brain right now.

* * *

><p><strong>aN: That's the first chapter! Please leave a review. And if you do like it, please write 'AWESOME FRIED CHICKEN' in your review. Thanks so much!**


	2. Pouring Everything

**LUCKY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly. Well, I wish I do, but _unfortunately _I don't.**

**a/N: You guys are freaking awesome! I love you guys! Thanks so much for the reviews, favorites and alerts! Here's the 2nd chappy. Hope you like it. Told in Sam's point of view.**

**On to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Pouring Everything<strong>

I haven't got over with the whole 'Creddie' dating thing. I mean, what the heck just happened? I mean, just a week ago, when that dork has a lot of attempts to go out with her and she turns them all down. But after one minute, they were finally dating. How did that happened? I am seriously freaking out! But I'm really sad at the same time happy for them. NOT!

I have got to talk to Carly.

I walked towards Carly's apartment. Flew the door open and found a Carly and Freddie cuddling on the couch. Would someone_ please _clean my puke. I cleared my throat to get their attention, which I did. They both looked at me.

"Hey Sam." Carly greeted.

"Hey Carls, can I talk to you for a sec?" I said.

"Okay. You could—"

"Privately." I interrupted.

"Oh."

"Nub, get out." Freddie groaned but stood up anyway.

"Sam…" Carly whined. "That's not nice."

"I know. But when have I ever been nice to him." I said as I take the seat across her.

"Yes. I know." She said standing up straight. "But you have to be nicer to him since he's my boy—"

"So?" I said annoyed. "It doesn't change anything between us. The only thing that change is that the two of you are dating. That's it. But he's still my dork and I'm still his tormentor" I said sternly. "Period." I added.

"Sam! Stop being mean to him!" Carly yelled.

"What? Carly!" I yelled back standing up facing her.

"Sam, if you're not going to be nice to my boyfriend, then I guess, I'm not going to be nice to you either! I mean it Sam."

"Carly! What about the agreement we had. You know no more fighting about boys."

"I know. But Freddie's different. So are you going to be nice to Freddie or are you—"

"Carly," Freddie butted in, standing between us. "you don't have to do this. I'm cool with Sam not being nice to me. It's our thing. It would be _really_ weird if she's not there making my life miserable."

'_He's defending me!' _I thought. _'I can't believe this!'_

"_Our thing?_" Carly repeated in an angry voice. "You have _your_ thing? What, are you secretly dating or something?"

"What? No! That doesn't make any sense!" Freddie said. "I'm just saying that I'm used of Sam making my life miserable—"

"Well, I'm sick of it! I'm sick and tired of you fighting about nonsense things! I'm sick of seeing Sam hurting you! I'm sick and tired of her attacking you for low reasons! 'Cause Sam can't even control herself! She treats you like hell! She treats you like you're some kind of punching bag who she could pour her anger into whenever she wants to!"

"Carly!" Freddie yelled. "Stop! Please!" he probably saw me.

"What? It's true! Why are you defending her. I'm defending you against her, but here you are defending her! What kind of boyfriend are you? Which side are you anyway? Your girlfriend or that monster?"

"Carly!" Freddie said.

Now that's where I draw the line. I am seriously freaking out right now. Really. I'm about to burst into tears. Either that or I'm going to give her _triple_ fist dance on her face, not caring if I break her nose. When is Carly ever going to shut up! I can't take this anymore!

I screamed. So loud. I think my scream could be heard in the entire building.

"CARLY!" I yelled. Stopping myself not to punch her. I was breathing heavily right now.

"Carly how could say all of those things to your best friend?" Freddie yelled.

"What? Is being honest a crime?" Carly yelled back.

"No. But your words are hurting Sam."

"Oh, is Sam the only one hurt? Here I am watching you every day, getting beaten by a blonde headed she-beast. And it hurts me to see you like that."

"I appreciate your concern, but you could say it in a nice and calm way. Isn't that what best friends do whenever they have to say something not good to the other?"

"Bu—" Carly started.

"CARLY SHUT UP!" I yelled on top of my lungs. Everything in the room went quiet. Carly and Freddie, eyes wide opened, looked at me. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY ANOTHER WORD! DON'T MAKE ME WANNA HIT YOU! 'CAUSE RIGHT NOW I REALLY WANNA HIT YOU! SO YOU BETTER SHUT UP BEFORE SPENCER CLEANS YOUR BLOOD!" I took big breath. "HOW DARE YOU SAY ALL OF THOSE THINGS TO ME? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO SAY ALL OF THOSE THINGS TO ME!" She started opening her mouth, probably telling me that I don't have the right to do those things to Freddie too, but I spoke faster. "HOW COULD YOU TREAT ME LIKE SHIT? WHAT KIND OF PERSON ARE YOU? YOU ARE SO INSENSITIVE!"

"No Sam!" She yelled back. But in her eyes, you could see her anger and _fear_. "YOU'RE THE INSENSITIVE ONE HERE!" she pointed her forefinger at my face but I swatted it away. "You don't care about the people around you. Not even your best friends!"

"Uggghhh!" I screamed. I raised my clenched fist and was about to give her a fistful of punch but stopped myself at the last minute. "You're so lucky that you've been my best friend my whole life. 'Cause if not, Freddie should be bringing to the hospital right now." I said in a deadly tone.

"Really?" she shot. "Or are you just scared?" she said crossing her arms in front of her chest as a smirk started growing in her facing.

Oh she did not just said that. She's been crossing a _lot _of lines right now.

"Carly Shay, take that back!" I yelled as I moved my face in front of her. She didn't move. "TAKE. IT. BACK!" I repeated. But she just stared at me. "You've mess with the wrong person Shay." I said as I walked towards door. I passed Freddie, but paused. "I'm blaming you for this Benson." I whispered to Freddie as I walked out of their apartment and slammed the almost breaking it.

As I walked down, tears came pouring down my cheeks. I'm so hurt. I lost them. I lost my best friends. Stupid emotions!

How could Carly say all those things to me?

She's my best friend.

I'm her best friend.

What happened to her?

She's been having that attitude lately. The way she turned Freddie down.

But what happened? How did it happened that she said 'yes' to Freddie?

Is she just using him or something?

But that doesn't make any sense. How could she do that to him?

And why would she freak out after I asked Freddie to get out? Okay, I admit I didn't use my nice tone, but why would she say those things to me for that low reason.

Or maybe… she really hates me and just waiting for the time that she could pour all her anger to me – or something.

But why?

If she does hate me – why?

Oh Carly… what happened to you?

* * *

><p><strong>aN: That's all for this chapter. Why did Carly exploded like that? You're wondering right now, are you? And you're probably wondering too why she said yes to Freddie after turning him down thrice in a row. I'm gonna tell you soon in a chapter, told in her point of view. Hmm... You think something's fishy? Alright, that's enough spoilers!**

**Thanks for the reviews again. Write 'CRISPY PEANUT BUTTER' if you liked it. I hope I get much more reviews for this. I'm not gonna be updating for a while 'cause my family and I are going to a road trip. But if I receive tons of reviews, I'll do everything I can just to update for you! Thanks guys!**

**Peace, Love, Hugs,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**


	3. More Than Brotherly Love

**Chapter 3: More than brotherly love**

I walked through the doors of Ridgeway, my hair covering my face. I am so stressed. I look horrible. Well, worse than my usual. I can't sleep. I was thinking about what happened last weekend. I haven't checked my phone and my e-mail, but I heard my phone ring and vibrate a lot.

I didn't care.

I just locked myself in my room for the rest of that day.

My mom checked at me by the dinner, and for the first time in my whole life, I said _no_ to dinner.

But this morning, my mom forced me to get up and go to school, so here I am heading to my locker, just passed an eye rolling Carly.

I heard the bell ring – probably the second bell – but I don't care. Everyone went to their classes, I'm the only one alone in the hallway.

I opened my locker and put my things in and slammed it. I took some fat cakes from my back pack and ate it. As I turned around, I saw Freddie standing right in front of me.

"Ah!" I screamed as I jumped.

"Why so jumpy?" he asked.

"You frightened me!" I yelled.

"Sorry…"

"Move." I demanded.

"Sam, please let's talk. You never answered my calls and texts last night. I was so worried about you. And in behalf of Carly, I AM REALLY SORRY, for what happened yesterday…"

I stared at him. His eyes full of worry. He looks so sincere. His beautiful chocolate brown eyes just melts me.

I don't know what happened, but the next thing I knew I threw my arms around his neck and buried my face in his chest and cried, soaking his shirt. He rubbed my back as I sob.

"I don't know what to do. Why did Carly do that? I miss her old self so much. She's been doing that lately. Ever since…" I pulled away from him, but my arms are still around his neck. "she's been doing that lately ever since you two dated!" Then I quickly pulled away from him and stepped backwards. "Oh my gosh, what did you to her?"

"Nothing!" Freddie said. "I didn't do anything to her. I swear!"

"But she still changed…" I said as tears came running down on my cheeks again. Freddie came to me and gave me another hug.

"I didn't think Carly changed… Maybe she's just really sick of us fighting all the time. That was just the heat of the moment. Maybe you guys just need the silent treatment and then soon you could talk and work things out. She doesn't mean what she said. I mean, how could she do that to her own best friend?" I pulled away from him again.

"Yeah, you're right." I said as I wiped my tear with my fingers, but Freddie took his handkerchief and wiped it himself. "Thanks." I smiled.

"Are you still going to your class."

"Nah… I just wanna be alone and sit. Maybe I could go up to the rooftop."

"Can I join you?" I raised an eyebrow at him, shocked.

"You, Fredward Benson, is going to skip class just to join me?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to chillax and maybe think. And it'll be fun to be alone with you." I blushed. But I looked down so my hair would cover my face. Then I looked up again and smiled at him.

"Thanks."

"Hey, I'm just being a good friend." Then we went upstairs to the rooftop and sat there.

We talked, there was a little silence, then someone would break it, and laughed. We've been doing that until we heard 3 or 4 bell rings. Then Freddie's phone buzzed. I sat straight up, taking my head off his shoulder. He got a message from Carly asking where he is. And she hadn't seen him since first period. Then before Freddie could even finish reading the text message, his phone rang and he quickly answered it.

"He-hey honey!" he greeted at his phone.

"_Hey honey?" _I heard Carly yell from the phone. Freddie even took the phone away from his ear to refrain it from getting deaf. _"Where on earth are you? I haven't seen you since this morning and you didn't even kissed me! You said you have something to get from your locker then you never came back! And why didn't you reply to my text message?"_

"Carly calm down." Freddie said. "I'm sorry okay. And the reason why I didn't reply to your text is because I haven't finished reading it, then you instantly you called. I'll meet you at the cafeteria okay?"

"_Okay. But you better be here right now or else you'll regret it!"_

"Okay, okay. Geez. Carly, you really need to calm down."

"_Just shut up and get here! We haven't made-out since last night!"_

"Carly, I'll be there. I gotta go, bye!" then he quickly hung-up.

"I guess the witch wants some face eating?" I said.

"Sam…"

"Okay, sorry. But you still have to leave..."

"Yeah. So, do you wanna go grab lunch? My treat?" He offered.

"Nah, I don't wanna go down there and see people. I'll just ate some fat cakes." I said as I waved my fat cakes in the air as I showed it at him.

"If that's what you want." I stood up and smiled at me. "You sure you're gonna be fine here by yourself?"

"Yes. I'm fine. Now go to your girlfriend before she explodes." I said.

"Okay…" then he bent down and kissed me in the forehead and messed with my hair. "Be safe."

"Yes big brother!" I said. "Now go! Shoo! Shoo!" I chuckled. Then he ran downstairs.

I can't believe I just said and did that.

Big brother?

Anyway…

He's so sweet.

He's just being a good friend, or a big brother to me.

But I wish he wasn't.

He needs to go to the witch and get his face eaten.

But I wish he'd stay here with me.

It really hurts to know that the boy of your dreams are exchanging saliva with your best friend, and now maybe enemy. Touching each other. I don't know.

oO SedDie Oo

"Where the hell have you been?" A screaming Carly welcomed Freddie from the cafeteria.

"I wa—" he protested but was interrupted.

"Oh, I don't need your explanation…" Carly started but Freddie didn't listen. She'll just reproach him for something he didn't do. That not spending time with her is a hint that he'll probably break up with her, that that day shall never happen in history, blah blah blah.

Freddie wondered what happened to Carly. She's been too bossy and she always yell. He thought if she keeps yelling like this for the rest of their relationship – which he believe would last really long – one of her nerves are gonna explode. Then he remembered the time when she finally agreed to be his girlfriend.

_Flashback…_

_Carly received an e-mail via pearphone. When she was done reading it, she squealed out for joy and jumped up and down in the living room. When she finally calmed down, she sat at the couch and continued e-mailing on her phone, but a grin is still plastered in her face. Then she heard a knock from the door._

"_Come in!" she yelled. Then the door opened and there revealed a Freddie. Freddie walked inside the room. "Oh hey Freddie!" she greeted, not taking her grin off her face due to the news she received. She just took a quick glance on Freddie and looked back at her phone._

"_Hi Carls." He said in a low tone. "Look, I need to say something to you." Carly looked up to him. And when she saw his sad face, she got a hint of what his going to say. Her grin started to fade._

"_What is it?" she said in a low voice._

"_This past few days—" Freddie started._

"_years" Carly corrected knowing what he meant._

"_I mean years, well, since I was 6__th__ grade there's three things added in my routine – one is the tick bath my mom gave me regularly, ever since she heard on the news that ticks are going around in America, the second is… asking you out." He gave a deep sigh._

"_What about the third one?" she asked politely._

"_Carly Shay rejecting me." He said quietly._

"_Oh." She said, astonished. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. I'm used to it anyway. I mean, it's already part of my routine. But the thing is, I'm already 17, I'm going off to college next year, and I decided to change my routine. I already took care about the tick baths with my mom."_

"_Yesterday?"she asked smirking._

"_No!"_

"_Last week?"_

"_Maybe." He answered in a low tone. Carly chuckled. "But the thing is. I've been asking you out for almost 6, 7 years, and you rejected most of it—"_

"_All of it." She corrected._

"_Okay, all of it. And, I'm still believing that I have a chance on you. But, I think, I might as well give up already, I mean, it's been 7 years, and I got nothing. So here it goes… this is the last time I'm going to ask you out. And if you say no, I'll never bother you again. So, Carly, will you be my girlfriend?" he gave her a pleading eyes. Carly gave him a sorry look._

"_Look, Freddie. I know it's been 7 years, and I'm sorry for that, also I am shocked 'cause I realized that you've been faithful to me ever since, but—" her phone rang. She quickly read the e-mail. Then she looked up to him and smirked. "but I guess the other girls fantasizing a happy life with you are gonna cry their eyes out!" then she quickly leaned on him, took him head and pulled it to her and kissed him on the lips. But she did not close her eyes, she just look at him. It was just a 3 second kiss, but it's heaven for Freddie. After that, Freddie jumped and down and screamed happily._

"_Wohooo! Carly Shay's my girlfriend!" he screamed. Thank god, Spencer's not here. Carly just looked at him with a smirk on her face. "I have got to tell this to Sam!" he dug his phone from his pocket and pressed one as a speed dial for Sam. "Hey Sam!" he said on the phone. "I have to tell you something, meet me at the GS in 10. Okay, see ya!" the he looked at Carly and gave her a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later!" then he ran out of the room._

_Hey smirk never faded. She felt her phone buzzed and ringed. She tapped it and placed it on her ear._

"_Hey you…" she said flirtatiously from the phone. "Yeah." She said smiling. "Yeah, yeah, I know. I got it handled. Don't worry about that. Yeah, yeah. Sure, buh-bye! Call me later." She said, her voice getting flirtatious again. She tapped her phone and smiled._

_End of flashback…_


	4. Mr Worrywart!

**LUCKY**

**Disclaimer: Hey guys! great news! I just bought iCarly from Dan! And it only cost my favorite teddy bear! But... *cries* I miss my teddy bear! So I'm gonna get it back! (runs to Dan's house and took my teddy bear then threw the contract to his face the screamed for joy as I get back to my house) *grins widely* So there, I don't own iCarly.**

**a/N: That's a long disclaimer! So here's an update. Well, this chapter is just a fluff, but please enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Mr Worrywart!<strong>

That day, Freddie waited for Carly by her locker, expecting Sam too, since they have the same class for the last period.

"Hey there hot stuff" Freddie greeted her girlfriend. Carly smiled and gave him a kiss. Soon, it turned into a make-out session, in the hallway. Then, the bell rang, signalling that it's the end of the day, they broke apart smiling at each other. Well, Freddie is, since Carly's smile is obviously fake. But Freddie is too oblivious to notice that.

"Wanna grab some smoothies?" Carly suggested.

"Sure. Anything for M'lady!" he said as he wrapped an arm around her tiny shoulders.

"Good." She giggled as they started heading for the front door. "The school has been pretty darn quiet without that monster." Freddie's eyes widened. He cannot believe that Carly's still mad at Sam.

'_Oh shoot, Sam! I totally forget about Sam!' _he thought.

"Uh, Carly…" he said. She looked up to him.

"What now?" she said in an annoyed tone.

"What's up with the attitude?"

"Nothing." She shook her head and gave him her best smile. "Sorry. What do you need, cupcake? "

"See, I forgot something at the AV Room. So, if you want, I'll just meet you at the Goovy's?" Carly rolled her eyes.

"Our first walk as a couple and blowing it off."

"I'm sorry dear. I promise, I'll make it up to you." He said as he kissed her. She quickly pulled apart.

"You better be. Oh, and I need to talk to you about something so, hurry up!" she said as she walked through the doors. Freddie ran upstairs as fast as he could as soon as Carly was gone. He ran 4 flights of stairs and soon reached the rooftop. His face fell when he saw no one there. Just a pile of fat cake wrappers. He went downstairs and started texting Sam where she is. As he ran downstairs, his phone buzzed, and he paused to read it. It was from Sam.

_**Somewhere… out there… you know…**_

Freddie groaned, and replied to her quickly. She's being stubborn again.

_**No, I don't know. Where are you? Seriously?**_

He started walking downstairs as he waited for her reply.

_**Oh, you don't need to know. Ask me again, or I'll murder you.**_

Freddie sighed. He tapped his reply and tapped send as he took the last step.

_**Okay, fine. But are you safe in your location?**_

He walked towards the school doors.

_**Yes, I am safe, Mr Worry-much!**_

He chuckled at his new nickname as he started walking towards the restaurant which is only half block away.

_**Okay fine Ms Secretive. Make sure you're doing nothing illegal.**_

He tapped send and waited.

_**Of course I'm doing nothing illegal. Unless you get sent to juvie by cutting yourself.**_

Freddie's eyes widened and started panicking. He quickly pressed Sam's speed dial in his phone and placed his phone in his ear. After few rings she finally picked up.

"Oh my God, Sam! What the hell are you doing? You're cu—" He paused when he heard laughing from the other line. "Sam?"

"_Oh *laughs* my *laughs* goodness! *laughs* Gosh Fre- *laughs* dork *laughs* I tota- *laughs* totally got you! *laughs*" _

"Sam! You scared the living shit out of me!" he yelled. Her laughter finally died down, so she could answer him.

"_Chill dork. No need to curse. You totally think that I would cut myself? Dude, I maybe depressed right now about Carly, but I am _so_ not an emo! Besides how could I cut myself if I was texting you."_

"But still Sam, that wasn't really funny. You got me so worried!"

"_That's why I texted you that."_ She said quietly. He could feel that she smirked.

"Well, I was worried about you before when I didn't saw you at the rooftop, but you got me _a hundred _times more worried when you texted me that." She laughed again.

"_Thanks nub. But God, you're so cheesy!"_she laughed. Freddie smiled. _"But seriously,"_ she said, without a laugh. _"thanks."_

"Don't mention it. But, you're seriously worrying me. Where are you and what _exactly _are you doing right now."

"_Okay, Mr Worrywart, I'm here at the zoo, sitting on a bench and has a great view of penguins doing stupid silly stuff, which I find really cute, then picking flowers right under the sign, 'don't pick flowers', then violently taking their petals off. There, I told you, you happy?"_

"Yeah. But you told me you weren't doing anything illegal. But you're picking and destroying flowers and yet there's a sign that tells you, 'don't pick flowers'."

"_Yeah, well, no one can see me. Plus seeing sad and petal-less flowers makes me less depressed." _She chuckled.

"And you found penguins really cute?"He chuckled as he interjected.

"_Yeah. Especially when they do stupid silly stuff."_ She chuckled again.

"Well, make sure you don't get caught okay."

"_Well, that's one of my expertise. Not getting caught. So, stop worrying, 'kay?"_

"Okay. But how come you keep getting arrested if your expertise is not getting caught."

"_Well, the cops just got lucky."_

"Okay, fine, whatever you say Princess Puckett. Want me to come over at your place tonight?"

"_Nah. Maybe your girlyfriend would get jealous and kill me or maybe both of us." _

"Oh, shoot Carly! I was supposed to meet her at the Groovy's! Oh my gosh! I'm gonna call you later. I really have to go."

"_It's okay. Go to that Witch already before she kills you."_

"Sam, stop calling her that."

"_Yeah, right after she calls me monster or she-beast. You're the only one who could call me names and get away from it. And tell me if she yell at you again, 'cause I know she yells at you every single time you meet. And if she hits you, you better tell me right after."_ He chuckled.

"You do know that I could take care of myself."

"_Yeah, but no one can hit you but me and only me."_

"Yes Princess." He said smiling. "Bye, I really gotta go."

"'_Kay bye!"_ he closed his phone and put it inside his pocket and walked inside the GS. There he saw a really furious Carly.

* * *

><p><strong>aN: That's it for the chapter. Told you it's just a fluff. Have you seen the spoiler part from the last chapter? Well, the next chapter would be told in Carly's point of view and explains everything, you know, her sudden outrage, why she said yes to Freddie and why something's fishy.**

**So, you want another spoiler for the next chapter? If you want, just keep on reading, if you don't then just skip it and go to my goodbye.**

_"Aw, we'll take care of that later. Anyway, have you taken care of your little blonde friend?"_

"Yeah, I did. But I do feel really bad about it. I mean, she's my best friend, and I still can't believe that I fought with her. I mean, I love her so much, and now that I lost her. And I… I…" I stopped talking and just started crying again.

**It is told in Carly's P.O.V.!**

**Peace, Love, Seddie,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**

**PS: Reviews are love! :)**


	5. Changing Carly

**LUCKY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**a/N: Ooh! I didn't update sooner! Sorry! Well, here's the first part of Changing Carly.**

**Chapter 5: Changing Carly**

**(told in Carly's point of view); (right after her fight with Sam [ch.2])**

Sam slammed the door of my apartment and everything went quiet.

Freddie stared at me.

"Carly what did you do?" he yelled at me.

"Wha-what?" I stuttered.

"Why did you do that to Sam? She's your _best _friend!" he yelled at me, emphasizing on the word 'best'.

"I know." I whispered. "But, I was just telling the truth!" I said, my voice getting higher.

"Yeah, but couldn't you do it a nice and calm way? Do you really have to yell at her? And is it necessary to say all those things to her? I mean… why?"

"Well, like I told you earlier, I was just defending you from her. I was really sick and tired of you—"

"But you don't have to call her names, and call her insensitive, tell her that she didn't care about us, that she's—"

"Okay, okay! I get it!" I butted in. "I'm sorry okay." I came forward to hug him but he just shook his head and stepped behind.

"Don't say sorry to me. Say sorry to Sam. She's the one you hurt, not me."

"No freakin' way!"

"Why not!"

"Because I'm still mad at her!"

"But—"

"Freddie, let's just drop it, okay? It's my fight with Sam, not ours. Just leave it all to us. We're mature enough to handle this."

"Okay. Just, make sure you'll make up, okay?" I just stared at him, not answering. He sighed and shook his head. "Just come here." He gave me a hug, I looked at him and kissed him, soon, it turned to a make-out, but not that long. Just 5 minutes. I pulled away and looked at him.

"Can I be alone for a while?" I crooked.

"Sure." He kissed me in the forehead. "I'll see you at school tomorrow, 'kay?" I just nodded and looked away. I heard the door open and closed. I sighed and started crying. Then, I heard the door open again.

"Hey kiddo, I just got home from the…" I looked up and saw Spencer. "…gym." He closed the door. "What happened?" he asked as he walked to me. I just hugged him and sobbed in his chest. He rubbed my back and shhhed me. "Shhh…" Soon I broke away from him and wiped my tears away. "What's the problem kiddo?" he asked again as he put an arm around my shoulder. I shook my head.

"Nothing. Just got in a little fight."

"With Freddie?"

"No. Sam."

"Why?" I sniffed and looked at him.

"Nah, it's not big of a deal. We're acting like children again." I forced a chuckle. "We can handle this."

"Okay, I believe you." He kissed me in the forehead. "Want some dinner?" I shook my head.

"I wanna go to bed." I walked upstairs to my room and locked it. I continued my crying.

After an hour or less, I stopped crying and checked my phone which I left here when I was downstairs. I saw a voicemail and opened it.

'_Hey Carly. Just wanna check on you and how you're doing. Have you taken care of everything? Give me a call.' _A deep voice from the phone ended. She immediately tapped on her phone and placed it in her ear. After some rings, someone finally picked up.

"_Go for Chase." _A deep voice from the other side picked up.

"Hey Chase, it's me, Carly."

"_Oh, Carly Shay. How's it going?"_

"Not so good…"

"_Aw, we'll take care of that later. Anyway, have you taken care of your little blonde friend?"_

"Yeah, I did. But I do feel really bad about it. I mean, she's my best friend, and I still can't believe that I fought with her. I mean, I love her so much, and now that I lost her. And I… I…" I stopped talking and just started crying again.

"_Shhh… Shhh… Don't cry… I mean, this would be the best for you. You really don't need friends when you're famous. Besides, you'll be away from them anyway when you get to Hollywood. You'll lost communication and it'll be just like nothing had happened." _I didn't answer. Those words that he always say to me. I didn't know if I should believe him. But I did. I sniffed and wiped my tears.

"Yeah, you're right."

"_And you'll forget all about her sooner if you move faster. Which reminds me, have you told your tech-boy what you need."_

"Not yet. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"_You better move faster so you could get away from this town sooner. I mean, since you already fought with your blonde friend, I'm sure, you're life would be sad. But if you start moving, you'll get away from this town and start a new life. So what do you say?"_ I smiled.

"Yeah. I know I should get moving. Maybe if I stayed here more longer, Sam might come to me and maybe, since I love her so much, we'll make up. And when I already leave, I don't wanna hurt her anymore."

"_See? So start moving and give me a call for an update, okay?"_

"Sure, bye."

"_Bye"_

oO LUCKY Oo

_The next day…_

I went early at school today since I don't want to encounter Sam. I still feel bad about our fight. I mean, I was just really acting the whole time, just to get rid of her. Well, that's what Chase said. I have to get rid of Sam. He said that she would get my spotlight since she's a really good singer too. And I think she's better than me, that's why she's not supposed to know what I'm doing right now.

After I was done putting my books in my locker, I saw Sam walked to the doors. She looks horrible, now I'm a lot more guilty of what I did. Wait… I'm supposed to be mad at her. I'm supposed to keep my charade on. So, when I passed her, I rolled my eyes and walked to Freddie's locker.

"Hey Freddie!" I looked down to him. He looked up and stood.

"Hey Carly" he gave me a small smile. I was about to lean but he interrupted me. "You already made up with Sam?"

"Ugh! Come on Freddie!" I exclaimed. "It's an early Monday morning! Can we not talk about this?"

"Okay fine. But please make up with her soon…" he begged.

"I won't say sorry to that Monster unless she says sorry to _you_. Which will be on… yeah! Never!"

"Carly!"

"What? It's true! Now come on and give me a kiss."

"Not until you make up with Sam." He said as he walked out.

"What? No one says no to me!" I said as I followed him. He stopped and turned around.

"Okay, fine I'm sorry, but—" He was cut off by the bell. "Come on, let's just get to class." I sighed but followed him anyway. We passed Sam who was devouring on a package of fat cake. I looked away.

After the first class, I met up with Freddie at the door.

"Hey Carls" he greeted before I could say anything. "I really need to go to my locker before the next class starts. I'll just see you later." He said as he ran through the hallways.

"Hmph!" I stomped off and went to my next class.

The rest of the morning I didn't see Freddie. So I called him at lunch, and again yelled at him. Well, I should be the boss and he deserves it for abandoning me. Soon, the school was over. I didn't see Sam all day. In every class we had together, she wasn't there. But this morning I saw her here. Maybe she skipped.

I saw Freddie waiting for me at my locker.

"Hey there hot stuff." He greeted me. I gave him a kiss which soon turned to a make-out session in the hallway. Suddenly the bell rang and we broke apart. Freddie was smiling goofily at me. He's seriously in love with me. I forced a smile at him, hiding the guilt I have inside me.

"Wanna grab some smoothies?" I suggested.

"Sure. Anything for m'lady!" he said as he wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"Good." I forced giggled as we started heading for the front door. "The school has been pretty darn quiet without that monster." I took a glance at Freddie and saw his eyes widened.

"Uh, Carly…" he called. I looked up to him. I was about to ask him, but reminded myself that I should keep the attitude.

"What now?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"What's up with the attitude?"

"Nothing." I shook my head and gave him my best smile. "Sorry. What do you need, cupcake?"

Okay Carly, keep the attitude, but still be nice. You don't want him breaking up with you.

"See, I forgot something at the AV Room. So, if you want, I'll just meet you at the Goovy's?" I rolled my eyes, totally ticked off.

"Our first walk as a couple and blowing it off." I yelled at him.

"I'm sorry dear. I promise, I'll make it up to you." He said as he kissed me. I quickly pulled apart.

"You better be. Oh, and I need to talk to you about something so, hurry up!" I said as I walked towards the door. I walked down to the Groovy Smoothies and thought about what I should say to Freddie. And now I feel really bad for using him.

Argh! What am I doing with my life? What kind of friend am I? I'm ruining a perfectly good friendship between my best friends! This friendship that we kept and built for almost 10 years! And now I am throwing it away for another selfish reasons of mine!

I can't believe I could do this to them. They've been true to me. They trusted me.

I reached the Groovy Smoothies and sat at our usual booth. I rested my jaw on my hand and remembered the time why all this things happened.

_Flashback…_

_2 weeks before…_

_I was in the mall in a music department. I was looking for another CD for my music collection. I love music._

_Then this really cute dude in a hot leather jacket wearing a black sun glasses approached me._

"_Carly? Carly Shay?" he asked with his 'oh so handsome deep voice'._

"_Y-yeah… Um, do I know you?"_

"_Maybe you don't know me, but I do know you." He said as he took off his shades._

"_Okay?" Well, of course he should know me, I host a really popular web show. How could you not know me?_

"_I've been watching you ever since you've created that web show of yours."_

"_You mean you always watch my web show?"_

"_Of course, but I do a little research."_

"_Like?"_

"_I know you could sing. Really, really good singer."_

"_Oh yeah? Thanks!" I flashed him a smile._

"_I like you." He said as he pointed at me using his glasses. "Hi, my name is Chase Crawford. I'm a music producer." He stuck his hand out and I shook it. "And I'd like to produce music with you." I squealed._

"_Really?"_

"_Of course. We could make that happen. With your voice, your fame, you could not just be an internet web star, but a popstar." I squealed again._

"_Wow!"_

"_Yeah wow. You'll be known from all over the world."_

"_Gosh. That's a really great opportunity for me. I can't wait to tell my best friends. Oh, wait, my best friends can sing too. Especially Sam. She's a really good singer. She's even a better—"_

"_Oh, don't say that." He interjected._

"_Why?" I said losing the smile in my face._

"'_Cause if you wanna be star, you should set your in mind that no one's, and I mean no one is better than you. Clear?"_

"_Yeah, I guess." I said, not really sure._

"_So, do we have a deal?"_

"_I'll have to think about it."_

"_Give me a call." He said as he took a card from his wallet and gave it to me._

"_Thanks. But I should probably tell my brother Spen—"_

"_Not yet."_

"_Wha- why?"_

"_You'll tell him if everything is final. And if it is sure that you're going to LA."_

"_Really? Hollywood?" I said, excited again._

"_Well, yeah. I can't really produce your music if we're not in the Hollywood. In there we could get some investors or maybe some sponsors. Then ding bang boom, we got your album released." I squealed._

"_How long would it take for me to get famous, you know, as a popstar?"_

"_Well, since you're already famous, that won't be a problem. We just need…" he started mumbling things that I could not hear or understand anymore. "maybe, in 3 months?"_

"_Really? That fast?"_

"_Well, I am great."_

"_Wow, that so cool."_

"_Now, don't tell anyone yet."_

"_Why not?"_

"_I have a plan."_

"_Wha...?"_

"_I have to go. Remember, give me a call if you made up your mind. Don't tell anyone yet, specially that blonde friend of yours, and you're techy friend and your brother."_

"_Okay?" then he left._

_The next day..._

_I gave Chase a call like he said. I've been thinking about his offer. I mean, this is the opportunity in a life time. I could not just say no to that. I followed everything he told me. I kept my mouth shut. _

_After a few rings, he picked up._

"_Go for Chase."_

"_Hey Chase. It's me Carly."_

"_Oh, Carly, have you thought about things?"_

"_Yeah."_

"_And?"_

"_I decided to go for it."_

"_That's my girl." He laughed._

"_So, what's your plan?"_

"_Well, first, don't tell anyone."_

"_Got that."_

"_And you told me that blonde friend of yours is a singer too, right?"_

"_Yeah. She's a really good singer."_

"_What did I tell you about praising others."_

"_But I'm still the best." I quickly added after remembering what he told me._

"_Excellent. Now, you have to get rid of her."_

* * *

><p><strong>an: Sorry for that. I have to cut it here. It'll be too long if I didn't. You already know why, right? Anyway, review please! :)**

**PEace, LoVe, SedDie,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**


	6. Why all this chizz are happening

**LUCKY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

**A/n: Hey-lo peeps! It's been a while! So, here's an update! Hope you like it. This was the continuationfrom the last chapter. Reviews are love! Oh, thanks for the review! It's on italic cause it was a flashback. **

**Still on Carly's point of view!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: Why all these chiz are happening<p>

_Previously on Lucky..._

_"Excellent. Now, you have to get rid of her."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wha… what?" I croaked.<em>

"_Break up with her."_

"_Wha- why? Sam's my best friend! I could not just break our frie—"_

"_Carly." He snapped with his scary voice. A voice that I didn't expect to hear. "You are going to break up with your friend."_

"_But why?"_

"_Because, she's a great singer, as you told me. She's going to steal your spotlight."_

"_Steal my what? Sam would never do that. She's my best friend and she's not going to steal anything from me."_

"_Uh, Carly. Picture this. If I got you a chance to shine, who are you going to tell these first? Your friends of course." He said, not letting me answer. "And then they'll be there with you in Hollywood and what if there's a better producer or an investor or something that discovers her? Huh? She'll do better. She'll steal your spotlight. She'll have everything that are supposed to be yours. Everything you've work hard for will go to waste."_

"_I guess you're right."_

"_See?"_

"_But Sam would never do that."_

"_Maybe she won't. Right now. But when everything gets crazy, she'll crave for fame that you have, she'll envy you and next minute she's a backstabbing best friend."_

"_Ugh! How could you say all of those things to her! You don't even know her!"_

"_Oh please Carly Shay. I know everyone. I know everything."_

"_I don't believe you."_

"_Oh come on Carly. You don't need her. Soon you'll get more famous and richer and you don't need a friend like her and you'll find a lot better friends than her."_

"_Chase! How could you!" I started yelling._

"_Hey! Do not yell at me!" his deep voice scared me ._

"_S- sorry…" I croaked._

"_Oh you should be sorry alright."_

"_I'll think about it, okay?" I said sheepishly._

"_Okay. Give me an update, okay?"_

"_Sure." I hung up my phone and hugged a pillow and started thinking._

_End of Flashback…_

* * *

><p>I placed my hands on my face and think about the horrible thing I did. To Sam. And to Freddie. And now I'm going to ask him a favour that will lead to another horrible thing!<p>

My Gosh! This is killing me!

* * *

><p><em>Flashback…<em>

_I receive an e-mail from Chase the day after that telling me to meet him at the café at the mall just beside the music store where we first met. I sent him a text that I would be there._

_After an hour I'm off to the mall. I went inside the fancy café beside the music store like he said. I found him on a table in the middle of the café drinking a coffee. _

_He looked up and saw me and waved to me to come to him. I smiled at him and went towards him. He looks really hot. Is it because of the hot blonde hair that suits him very well, or is it the way his hot sapphire blue eyes met mine when he took off his shades. Or maybe it's the leather jacket. Anyway, he's just super hot._

"_You look hot." He said back to me. Well, not really back, since I hadn't complimented him, but only in my mind. He started checking me out with my short baby pink dress and the belt I added, and the silver heels I wore._

_I giggled. "Thanks." I blushed and sat down opposite to him. "You look really good." I complimented. Of course I can't say he's hot! He'll feel uncomfortable! I think._

"_I know." I giggled. Why do I keep on giggling. I just couldn't help it. Every time there's a cute/hot guy in front of me, I giggled at everything he says!_

"_So, what is this about?" I asked, getting into business. "Look, I haven't decided yet. What you're making me do is really har—"_

"_Oh, I didn't ask you here for work." He interrupted._

"_You didn't?" I asked, surprise I didn't giggle._

"_Yeah. This is actually a date." He informed. I blushed. Wait, where's my giggle?_

_I giggled._

_Oh, there it is. I giggled again, laughing at myself._

"_Okay then." I said._

_We ordered coffee. Talked. Laughed. Giggled (I did that a lot of times). Walked around the mall. Know about each other._

_I learned that he didn't go to college and started to fulfil his dream on a young age (he's only 20! I'm already 18! It's legal! Bonus!). His dad was actually a producer himself, while his mother is the director and/or the writer. His parents helped him in everything he should do to become a producer. But his dad got sick of him sometime and if he won't produce anything, he will not support for him anymore._

_Now I really want to take his offer and turn down everything for him. I'm already in love with this guy!_

_He's so sweet. We have a lot in common. He knows how to handle girls. Especially me._

_He called me beautiful. A lot. _

_He made me forget all about everything. _

_And after our date, he drive me back to my apartment and we kissed._

_And it was .ZING! He's a really good kisser._

_And after that. I thought about him all day. All night. Then Freddie came to me a lot and asked me to be his girl friend, or a date or something like that._

_But I didn't care. I just reject him like every time he asks me._

_But I realized that I was being rude._

_But, who cares? I already have an amazing guy!_

_I accepted his offer and followed his plan. I agreed to break up with Sam._

* * *

><p><em>We met again in the same café that we went to on our first date.<em>

"_Chase?" I called at him who was sitting opposite to me. Ever since that day, this became a regular thing. Every other night or day, we meet up in this place._

"_Hmm?" he looked up to me._

"_I've been thinking of what you say." He started smiling._

"_And? What about it?"_

"_I'm going to break up with Sam." He grinned._

"_Awesome! But you have to—" the his phone alarmed. He quickly looked at it and read it. "Oh shoot. I'm going to be late." He said as he took his phone and shoved it on his pocket._

"_What? Late for what?" I asked as I looked at him as he took money from his wallet and placed on the table._

"_I… I… I have a meeting with my dad. He wanted me to talk about my new project, which is you."_

"_Really?" I asked, as my face lit up._

"_Yeah. I'll see you the day after tomorrow. I'll e-mail or call you soon, okay?" he bent down and kissed my cheek._

"_Okay. Be careful." I said. He gave me one last smile and left the café._

_Soon, I left the café and waited for his e-mail or call._

_And after waiting for 2 hours, he finally gave me an e-mail._

**Hey Carly, I just got out of the meeting. And he liked you. And since you took my offer, I am inviting you to a party. It's going to be really great, so you better dress up with your best. It's on Saturday, I'll pick you up at 8. You might have a little fun you better ask for a longer curfew. Oh, and did I mention that this party is going to be on a yacht?**

**Chase**

_After I read the e-mail, I started jumping and squealing . I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm going to a party. In a yacht! This is so freaking awesome!_

_Soon, I calmed down and gave him another e-mail._

**Oh my God! That's so cool! Thanks for inviting me! I'm so going! **

**Oh, I almost forgot, what was it you were going to say to me at the café. Before you left?**

**-Carly  
>xoxo<strong>

_I waited for a while, then received another one._

**Oh, that, okay. You agreed to break up with Sam. Now, you have to be with your tech-boy. As in, be his girl friend. I know that he likes you very much, so he won't turn you down. Why? - you asked. Because if you break-up with Sam, he'll get mad at you and avoid you. But! If he's your boy friend he won't do that. So you won't be alone.**

_I got confused in his e-mail._

**But I thought we were… **

**Anyway, I thought I don't need them. And if I leave, I'll be breaking he's heart.**

_I pressed send and waited for his reply._

**You won't need your blonde friend. But you need your tech-nerd. See, you need a demo. And I can't really help you with that. It's a long story, but I know he could help you. And if you already have a demo, I'll buy a one-way ticket to LA, and off to Hollywood!**

_I grinned and squealed._

**Oh my gosh! I'm so excited!**

_I sent send and heard a knock from the door._

_I yelled, "Come in!" and the door opened and Freddie walked in. Speaking of which. This would be really easy! _

_I felt my phone buzz and looked at it._

**So, you're doing it?**

_I took a glance at Freddie. "Oh hey Freddie!" I greeted cheekily, the grin is still stuck on my face. I looked back down at my phone to reply to him._

**Yes. But are you're okay with this?**

"_Hi Carls." He said in a low tone. "Look, I need to say something to you." I looked up to him. And when I saw his sad face, I already know what he's going to say. My grin started to fade._

"_What is it?" I asked in a low voice._

"_This past few days—" Freddie started._

"_years" I corrected, since I already know what he's talking about._

"_I mean years, well, since I was 6__th__ grade there's three things added in my routine – one is the tick bath my mom gave me regularly, ever since she heard on the news that ticks are going around in America, the second is… asking you out." He gave a deep sigh._

"_What about the third one?" I asked politely._

"_Carly Shay rejecting me." He said quietly._

"_Oh." I said, fakely astonished. "I'm sorry."_

"_It's okay. I'm used to it anyway. I mean, it's already part of my routine. But the thing is, I'm already 17, I'm going off to college next year, and I decided to change my routine. I already took care about the tick baths with my mom."_

"_Yesterday?"I asked smirking._

"_No!"_

"_Last week?"_

"_Maybe." He answered in a low tone. I chuckled. "But the thing is. I've been asking you out for almost 6, 7 years, and you rejected most of it—"_

"_All of it." I corrected._

"_Okay, all of it. And, I'm still believing that I have a chance on you. But, I think, I might as well give up already, I mean, it's been 7 years, and I got nothing. So here it goes… this is the last time I'm going to ask you out. And if you say no, I'll never bother you again. So, Carly, will you be my girlfriend?" he gave her a pleading eyes. I gave him a sorry look. _

_I know I already agreed with the plan, but I didn't get my okay yet(that Chase is okay with this – he might get jealous). So, I'm not going to do it now – yet._

"_Look, Freddie. I know it's been 7 years, and I'm sorry for that, also I am shocked 'cause I realized that you've been faithful to me ever since, but—" my phone buzzed. I quickly read the e-mail. _

**I'm totally okay with it. I'm 100% sure. Don't worry. This is all for you.**

_Then I looked up to him and smirked. "but I guess the other girls fantasizing a happy life with you are gonna cry their eyes out!" then I quickly leaned on him, took his head and pulled it to me and kissed him on the lips. I didn't even bother to close my eyes. 'Cause if I did, I'll just think about Chase and that would be too much rudeness of me. After that, Freddie jumped and down and screamed happily._

"_Wohooo! Carly Shay's my girlfriend!" he screamed. Thank god, Spencer's not here. I just looked at him with a smirk on my face. "I have got to tell this to Sam!" he dug his phone from his pocket and called Sam._

_I don't know or anything, but I think Freddie's got a thing for Sam. I mean, I know that he likes me, but I really think that as Sam's girl best friend (for now), I'm the one who should tell her, not Freddie. But I don't really care._

"_Hey Sam!" he said on the phone. "I have to tell you something, meet me at the GS in 10. Okay, see ya!" the he looked at me and gave me a peck on the lips. "I'll see you later!" then he ran out of the room._

_My smirk never faded. I felt her phone buzzed and ringed. I tapped it and placed it on her ear._

"_Hey you…" I said flirtatiously from the phone. _

"_Did you get tech-boy to be your boy friend?" Chase asked._

"_Yeah." I said smiling. _

"_Okay. You know what to do?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know. I got it handled. Don't worry about that." _

"_Don't tell his anything yet. You know about my offer. Just the demo, but tell him another reason."_

"_Yeah, yeah." _

"_Don't forget about the party!"_

"_Sure, buh-bye! Call me later." I said and tapped my phone close._

_End of flashback…_

* * *

><p>I gave a big sigh and looked outside through the glass walls. I wonder where Freddie is.<p>

Then I saw him across the street on his phone. He's just standing there talking to his phone. Then he looked like he remembered something then he quickly hung up and walked towards here.

Okay, I have to be ready. I have to be angry at him.

He entered the restaurant and I looked at him furiously. He looked scared. Well he should be.

* * *

><p><strong>An: That's all for this chapter. I won't be promising tat I would update faster, 'cause I am having a MAJOR writer's block.**

**Until then, please review!**

**I won't be updating until I get at least 5 reviews.**

**That's all.**

**Peace, Love, Seddie,**

**The Mad Purple**

**Purple Madness**


	7. Our New Place

**LUCKY**

**disclaimer: I no own iCarly.**

**A/n: Hey-lo people of fanfiction! It'the Mad Purple here! I'm sorry if I hadn't updated for a while, but I am back! I hope you like this chappy! This takes place after chapter 4, after Sam and Freddie's phone conversation. Same day. And we're going back to Sam's point of view.**

**WARNING: Cheeeeeseeeness alert! At the end part of the chapter!**

**WARNING: Sam could get a lot OOC in this chapter, also in the end part!**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: Our New Place<strong>

**[Back to Sam's point of view]**

"The zoo is now closed, please come back tomorrow." A dude said on intercom for the third time. I think he can see me.

I just don't want to leave yet. They started to turn off the lights, except where the animals are. I sighed and just ignored it, again.

I'm not leaving. I don't care if I get locked here. The penguins make me less sad. If I get home, there are lots of problems and drama waiting for me. And I'm not in the mood – and I think I'll never be in the mood – of dealing with those.

I lost my best friend. The guy I love is dating a _bruha_. My mom's nowhere to be found.

Sigh.

This is nice. Note the sarcasm!

"Uh, miss, the zoo is closed." A dude in a blue jumpsuit approached me.

"I know. You told me a million times." I said, not taking my eyes off the penguins. There were sliding on a rock.

"Then why are you still here?" he asked, trying not to yell. I could tell he's angry now. Eh, I like getting people angry.

"'Cause I don't want to leave yet! Now leave me alone!" I yelled, this dude is so annoying.

"But you're not allowed here anymore!" he yelled.

"Your face is not allowed here anymore! And by here, I mean Earth!"

"Miss, I'm asking you nicely to leave. But if you don't get your butt off that bench I'll drag you out." I laughed. This dude thinks he could make me leave. No one can drag me anywhere.

"Try me." I said with my face straight. If this dude touch me, I swear he will never see clearly the sun shining again.

The man try to get my arm but I swatted it away. "Don't you dare touch me." I said threateningly as I narrowed my eyes to him.

"Then get out of here!" he grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. That's where I draw the line. Didn't I tell him not to touch me? I kneed him on the you-know-where and punched him in the face.

"I told you not to touch me!" I yelled and ran. The penguins are getting sleepy anyway, so it's kinda boring now.

"Hey! Get back here!" he said, clutching his… gross! And the other hand clutching his right eye where I punched him.

Wait, I thought he wanted me to leave? And now he wants me to get back? This dude really need to make up his mind.

"You're not allowed to get back in this zoo, ever again!" he yelled as I kept running while he tried to run and followed me, but with the thing I caused him, I'm so sure I'll never get caught.

Soon, I reached the gates and saw a security guard doing something on his clip board.

"Hey! Get that kid!" the jumpsuit guy said on the guard. "Don't let her get away!" The guard threw his clip board and ran after me.

Shoot.

"Why are we running?" The guard asked the jumpsuit dude.

"She did this to me!" he yelled. I chuckled. Stupid weirdoes. I exited the zoo and ran towards a bus.

I panted as I took a seat. I think I'm banned from the zoo.

Oh well. wait… aww, I won't get to see the penguins anymore!

Sigh.

I slumped back on my seat and looked through the window.

Anyway, after 3 complains from irritating people – they complained on why they can't take the seat beside me, I said, they can't sit beside me, and you know why – and 14 texts from Freddork,- I don't want to reply on any of it – I finally reached my destination.

The Bushwell Plaza.

No, I'm not going to that witch's loft, and also not Freddie's.

I'm also not going to the most cliché and cheesiest place of my life (the fire escape).

I used to elevator instead of 32 flights of stairs.

What do you expect?

Soon, the door moved up and a cold wind blew my hair back.

The Bushwell rooftop.

What is up with me and rooftops?

Anyway, moving on.

I've been here once. The time I got into a fight with Carly when we met Fleck and Dave. And now, here I am again. And look, I'm currently on a fight with Carly.

Sigh.

I noticed that I've sighing a lot of times.

It was dark. The sun had set while I was on the bus ride. The only source of light are from the billboard across the building and the glowing words that says 'BUSHWELL'.

I walked around the roof and sat at the borderline of the roof and looked at the amazing Seattle. The wind blew hard.

I'm here to think.

Yeah, I know what you're thinking. It's dramatic and cliché thing to do. And very un-Sam. But I can't help it.

I looked down to see what's going on in the city. Thanks to the lampposts, I can see a lot. There's a hobo running with a bottle on his hand and a drunk man running after him. Across the street, there's a house and a pizza delivery guy knocks. The door opened and 2 men came out. The older one stayed at the door, while the other younger looking guy went beside the pizza guy.

They were talking and talking and the older guy looked confused and they started yelling. While the other guy opened the pizza box and took the pizza. All of it and ate it all, the pizza guy not realizing his pizza is already gone. Then, after a while, the pizza guy showed the older guy the box of pizza and opened it. I think the older guy said, "See? There's nothing!" and the pizza guy look dumbfounded. I think he apologized 'cause he kind of bowed and then he walked away. The younger dude was licking his fingers, and the older guy suddenly scolded him. Maybe because he didn't save some for him. And then the older guy just shook his head and they both walked in the house.

Well, that was weird.

"Well, that was weird." Freddie said, echoing my thoughts.

Wait, Freddie? I turned to my left and saw Freddie sitting a few meters away from me.

"Freddie?" I called. He almost jumped in surprise and looked back at me.

"Sam?"

"What are you doing here?" we asked in unison. We both laughed. He stood up and walked towards me and sat beside me.

I squealed inside. Shh! Don't judge!

"Carly?" we asked in unison. We laughed again.

"So, what did she do this time?" I asked him. He sighed.

"It's not something she did. It's something I did, and something she wanted me to do." He informed me.

"Okay…? Please elaborate." I said.

"Well, remember after class when I called you when you were at the zoo?"

"Yeah?"

"You know that I was supposed to meet Carly at the GS," I nodded. "Well, she got mad at me for taking so long." I laughed.

Well, what am I supposed to do? I'm Sam anyway.

"Quit laughing!" he scolded. I obeyed him quickly, but I was still chuckling. Hey, chuckling is different from laughing. Right…?

"She yelled at you, didn't she?" he nodded. "Oh, your love life really sucks. I don't understand why keep up with her." I said, putting a hand over his shoulder. I felt a jolt of electricity, but I ignored it. I'm used to it anyway. "If I were you, I won't give a second thought on breaking up with her."

"That's the thing. I'm having this dilemma. If I'm going to break up with her or not. But I love her so much to break up with her, Sam. It'll hurt too much for me."

I froze.

I know I've heard him say this before.

But this time, this hurt me a couple of billion times.

This stabbed me. On the heart. Duh.

Hearing the love of your life, saying that he's really in love with a witch.

"So…" I croaked. I swallowed so I could speak better. "What are you gonna do." I said, trying not to burst in tears. I swear if I utter another word, I'm going to cry.

"I don't know. I don't want to break up with her, but she's acting such a bitch!" he exclaimed. Well, that statement cracked me up. I started laughing, hiding myself from tears.

"I can't believe you just swore and called your girlfriend that." I said between my laughs.

Thanks so much for that statement, I don't feel like crying anymore!

"Well, it _is_ true. Why deny it."

"What was it? She wanted you to do, I mean" I asked, curiously.

"Oh, that? She wanted me to make a demo for her."

"What?" I asked, astonished. "What for?"

"I don't know. She said, she just needed one."

"For what?"

"I don't know."

"You didn't asked her why?"

"Nope."

Stupid.

"Stupid." I mumbled my thoughts.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing." I said quickly.

"How about you?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"Well, the zoo closed. They kicked me out. Maybe forever." I said.

"What?" he yelled. "Don't tell me you get banned from yet another place."

"I just said it." I smirked.

"Oh, Sam!" he exclaimed. "Why?"

"Well, the guards announced that the zoo was already closed, but I still didn't go – I still don't want to – they announced it like 3 times, then he soon approached me to get out. And I told him that I won't leave. He tried to grab and drag me out, but swatted his hand away, and I told him to never dare touch me again, but he grabbed my wrist again. So, I kneed him and punch him across the face and ran." I smiled.

"Sam. Why'd you do that?" he said, on that voice he always use whenever I get in trouble.

"Because he was annoying!"

"Then, why didn't you just leave when they announced that they were closed in the first place?"

"I told you, I don't want to leave yet. And now, here I am." Freddie sighed.

"You still upset about Carly?"

Well, yes. Partly her, and partly you. But of course I can't say that. I just nodded. He sighed again.

"Look. I'm sorry. I'm—"

"Don't say sorry Freddie." I interrupted. "It's not your fault." I said. Which Is true. On any either way he meant it. It's not his fault about Carly and it's not his fault about him – it's mine.

He sighed.

I sighed.

"You okay?" he asked. I nodded.

"You?" I asked.

"Yeah." He nodded. He looked at me. I could see it in the corner of my eye. "Hey." He called.

I looked at him. My eyes caught his chocolate brown ones.

I am melting.

"It's going to be okay." He smiled at me.

Okay, could someone mop melted-me.

I smiled back at him, trying not to make it too big.

"Thanks." I said.

Then the weirdest yet joyous thing happened.

He gently placed an arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. My head automatically falls on him shoulder.

I don't know why he did that. I mean, he already have a girlfriend. A girlfriend – as much as I hate to admit it – that he loves so much. That he can't even break up with 'cause it'll hurt him _so _much even though she acts such a bitch.

But I don't care.

I didn't dare to protest.

I mean, why would I? Yes, I am Sam Puckett. Sam Puckett who never lets anyone touch her and definitely not let anyone wrap your – ahem, even muscular - arm around her and pull her to you.

But this is definitely _different_.

Instead, I just enjoyed the moment.

I even wrapped my arms on his waist and over his stomach.

This really feels comfortable.

I suddenly forgot all about That Witch, about getting banned from the zoo, everything.

My lips slowly tugged up.

What? I couldn't hide it.

At least I'm not – yet – squealing, uncontrollably.

Wind blew out on our faces.

Wow, this is like in those cheesy romantic movies.

Oh God, he smells so good.

Please! Let not this moment to end.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Told you it was cheesy and Sam would be OOC. Sorry about that. **

**Well, I hope you liked it! Please review after! :)))**

**One question, how would you know how many people viewed your story? Just asking.**

**Thanks again! :))**

**Peace Out people!**

**Love, Peace, Seddie goodness,**

**The Mad Purple,**

**Purple Madness**


End file.
